Ultima book three: Awakening
by AceofSpades2736
Summary: As Zoe's weakened, Rex MIA, and Max dead, The alpha gang finally gain the power, thanks to Rico's lost weapons, now taken by them. With these powers, they take over easily. All's lost, until Max returns from death, to defeat them. After an angel brings him back, he's got only a month to defeat them or its back to the grave. Max x Zoe, Review every chapter please, thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Revival! Gods judgement

**I don't own dinosaur kind or any of its characters.**

Aw... my chest, what the hell happened to me. My first sight was a fierce light, followed by white clouds, shaped like balls of cotton. I sat up, and looked around my area. It looked like literal heaven. Damn, I really did die, didn't I. Man i'm suddenly thinking that's fair, I mean I go through all that shit with The Alpha gang, then Seth, then Rico, Then Chimera, and this bastard of an author kills me off. That doesn't make any goddamn sense! Whatever, I accepted death with open arms, and i'm not turning back now. I sat up as a path, made of stone, and gleaming in lights, spread out from in front of me. Wow, automatic paths, how convenient. Wonder if they have these things in Rex's future. Just his name gave me painful memory's. Maybe, death was a bad decision.

No! It wasn't, I went down like a stupid hero, and that's how its gonna stay, whether I like it or not. Though, thoughts of Rex, and Zoe circulated my mind.

"Zoe... Rex..." I murmured my first words since entering this heavenly place. Those words left a weird taste in my mouth, yet not from hate, it was from anguish, the agony of leaving them was worse than having a full blown hole in my chest.

I finally got up and walked the lonely, bright road, and thought of my former life, as a half-blood. Weird, I thought all demons go to hell. Thank god i'm half human.

"I really miss you guys. May we meet again, in a better life." I said with a long forgotten smile.

"Don't say that Max." Came a sudden deep voice in the distance. My head whipped around, scanning the area for whoever, or whatever made all that noise. It was loud and booming, pounded into my eardrums.

"Who's their? Show yourself! I may be dead, but I can still... Uh... Do Stuff!" I yelled uncertainly. Truth be told, I had nothing but the clothes on my back. No sword, no nothing, even my black jacket was gone, and I couldn't even feel my powers, not that they would do any good here.

"I am your savior boy!" Came a figure behind me. It looked like a man, with wing's of an angel. He had long brown hair, with blue jeans, but the weird thing... no shirt. His broad, muscular chest was in full view. Man would Zoe be fawning over him right now.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. Rude, I know, but after facing that many demons, I tend to come out with things that I wanna take back later.

"I am Jason, one of our lords may angels." He said proudly, his handsome face grinning madly. His eyes gleamed sky blue, giving his good soul away.

"What you mean god or something?" I muttered.

I don't know what happened after that, all I remember is a fierce pain in my stomach, and me waking up on the warm ground. "Never take his name in vain boy." He said, his face contorted in rage.

Not knowing what else to do, I nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"To help you... your demon half was destined that day. Your human side though, god is about to give a second chance." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. To be given a second chance by the lord himself, is their a purpose to this?

"There is a condition. Some group called the alpha gang has discovered the weapons of your discarded foe. I think his name was Rico." He started.

"WHAT?!" I yelled in surprise. The Alpha gang?! Seriously! I hated those guys, even when we teamed up.

"Yes... the lords given you a second chance, for a condition. You must defeat them in a month, or you will be sent back here, but if you do defeat them, then you get another chance of a new life." He finished.

I wanted to come back, but at the same time I didn't think it was right. "And if I refuse."

"Not given you a choice kid..." He said before (This is sparta) kicking my chest, sending me flying down the clouds. All their was was open sky, leaving me flailing in the air. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to be over.

I opened them again and saw nothing but darkness. What was that? Did I really just get this is sparta kicked by a badass angel? I raised my hand to feel my hand, when it hit a solid wood ceiling... wait where the hell am I? I punched the ceiling, and dirt flew in fast. WHAT THE HELL! AM I REALLY BURIED ALIVE?!

"Bwah! agh!" I muttered, struggling through the dirt that fell on me. I swan through the darkness of the black, and brown mass. My hand finally piercing my one exit. My head burst through the dirt roof that entombed me, taking in my first breath of fresh air. Where am I, Whats going on? ... Was Jason right? Am I really back?

* * *

**Well Max is back! Yay! but at an unknown cost, something jason didn't mention. By awakening his human side, he erupted his demon side, so you can expect Max's rage to be back with a vengeance!**


	2. Chapter 2: Max gets a sweet as coat

**I do not own dinosaur king, or any of its characters. I have decided to give you the names of the future books of the Ultima series, that'll be popping up in the future. I do hope you enjoy them. **

**Ultima book four: Shadow of Me**

**Ultima book five: Spacial, Temporal Survival**

**Ultima book six: Trials of the Order.**

**Ultima book seven: The finale**

**Well, that's the lowdown. I like my ideas so far, I really don't want the series to end, but every good story must end eventually, all I can do is try to make it as long as I can. Anyway, time to begin the chapter. Oh one last thing, could you give me your opinion on my action up to this point in like a 1-10 with ten being best? Thanks!**

Walking in the dessert heat was starting to make me see things. At first, I saw Zoe, and I walking down the park, a year after Rex left. Her smiling, beautiful face, her trusting aura, that she always gave off. I remember back in the pirate era we were in, and saw Jim _kiss _Zoe, and that my friend, is the time I wanted to ream Jim a new asshole. What I want to slap myself for, is that I refused the kiss Zoe offered me. Seriously why did I do that?! That was the one regret that always weighted on me, ever since that day.

I also saw Rex, and me, wrestling around when we were younger. Those were such carefree times, times that I wish never ended. This hell that I've lived in these past few months... I never liked them. The constant search for demons, the constant watching over my back, the constant scanning of an area to search if I'm going to get attacked in the street.

I eventually had to strip off my dusty red tank top, making it hotter! Jeez, I thought less clothes meant it would be cooler. I heard Jason's pierce the dusty void, and enter my ear drums, much to my displeasure.

"Wow, you don't look to good, you need help?" He asked from the sky.

"Oh, no, this heat is only roasting my brain- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" I yelled sarcastically towards the sky.

"Ooh, ouch, what do you need?" He asked. Okay, he was reeeeaaaaally starting to tick me off.

"Are you stupid?! Of course I need help, dang man! couldn't you have dropped me somewhere, oh I dunno, COLDER?!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay... sorry," The voice said, as my body began to glow a godly. The light enveloped me completely, and before I knew it, I was flying through the air. After an hour of constant flashing lights, and cold air coursing through me, I finally ended up falling to the ground... painfully, landing on my head.

"Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my bruised forehead. I landed in front of a kind of store, probably somewhere in the states. God its so cold! The freezing temperatures chilling my body, through and through. My shirtless body, was shivering like crazy. Yeah... Kinda wish I had my shirt back.

"Jason... when I said cold... THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I screamed.

I swear I could here laughing in the air. Oh well, at least i'm in front of a store. It could have me wondering around the arctic of all places. Come to think of it, where the hell am I?

"Your in Alaska kid." Jason finally said from the sky.

"Alaska? What the hell am I doing in Alaska?" I asked.

"Well, you said that you wanted some place cooler." Jason said.

Okay, now I really hate this angel.

"Whatever, its better than the Sahara anyway..." I muttered. I broke through the door, and walked in.

"I left a box, with a few gifts." Jason said. "I think you'll find them useful" Jason said.

I looked around the entire store, but didn't find a thing of use. It was a hardware store, not a single snack in sight. The creeping cold, sneaked across the hall, and rounded my entire body. I shivered, harshly at the piercing cold. Maybe the heat was a lot better than this cold. Eventually, I found a thick, cardboard box, and brought it in front of me. I opened it, and found my old sword, a katana, black as night, brimming with power. Smiling at its beauty, I put it down and looked at the rest of the contents in the box. What was in there was a cloak, black as night, just like my sword. I laid it on the table, and grabbed a normal, pure black, T-shirt.

I put it on and discovered it was a perfect fit... almost too perfect. The cloak fit on me like a glove. It was a large trench coat, the coattail sinking down to my knees. I looked like Dante from devil may cry, except smaller, and all black.

"Dig this bitches, I got a sweet ass coat!" I said in confidence.

I got this... the alpha gang is going down...

"Alright Jason, take me to japan!" I said, instantly regretting what I said.

"Of course" He replied.

After a scene of golden light, I was suddenly in a street corner. Alright Jason... where the hell am I now?

* * *

**Well, thats it for now, Review me, guest or not, please review me!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Return of a Hero

**I do not own dinosaur king, or any of its characters. It's about to happen, what you've all been waiting for, Wanna find out what is? Well you just have to read and find out! Hope you like it!**

I traveled in the heat of the Gobi desert, where my silly excuse for a guardian angel decided to drop me. why does he always have to go off he wall with all the requests I give him. When I ask him to drop me into someplace colder, he drops me in the middle of the snowy hills of Alaska. When I asked to be taken to a warm place in Japan, to search for my friends, he drops me in the hottest place in China! I said Japan! NOT CHINA!

"I'm sorry, I don't know the difference between them!" He said.

"Of course there's a difference! China is a large, productive country in Asia, Japan is a quiet, island country, who has respect in its old, cultural ways. Plus, I noticed that most of the Chinese have squinter eyes, though I wouldn't know." I replied. "How about this, just take me to Zoe!"

"Can't do that, I can't just take you to a specific person" Said Jason. "You really need better directions."

"Alright... TAKE ME TO TOKYO!" I yelled. Some Chinese merchants gave me a look. "what'er you lookin' at?

They just stared, then turned heal, and ran away. Tch... weirdos!

"Alright, alright, I got it, and too Tokyo you go!" He said, as my body began to glow a bright yellow, I once again began to fly through the air, like a rocket, and land, almost instantly, onto the roof of a skyscraper. I could tell it was a skyscraper, because of the air, becoming thick, and hard to breath.

"Well..." I huffed. "Not how I planned it, but at least I'm in Japan." I muttered. My body started to glow a fierce blue, signalling my human energy, as I activated it. I began to fly in the air, wind flowing in my face. After an hour of flying, I finally ended up at my quite little town. I would have passed by it, if there wasn't a trail of flames everywh- wait... FLAMES?!

I landed on the ground, hard, sending shock-waves of pain throughout my body. Ignoring the pulsing pain throughout my leg, I traveled around the flame littered streets, only to find grunts, surrounding every corner of the city. I drew my black katana for the first time in probably months, and began hacking my way through the large grunts, that surrounded me.

One came for over me, appearing to go for an areal strike, but I raised my sword up, and skewered it. It's giant body disappeared into the shadows. Two more came for me, yet I was prepared. I focused my demon energy into my sword, making the shadowy blade, glow a small shade of crimson. I jumped high, higher than any humans could. One jumped for me, though I back-flipped, and flew down slicing it in half. I let the impact bring me down, and I brought my sword down on the last demon causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, I was suddenly the center of attention, with demon grunts, circulating around me, on roofs of buildings, on the ground, everywhere. They all came for me at once, but I was prepared for that. I started to twirl my sword in the air, and crimson force started to circulate around me, in a kind of tornado like fashion. As the demons approached, they were instantly swallowed by the tornado, and completely obliterated.

Damn, all these demons, and I'm taking them apart without a sweat, but I can't waste my time with these bozos, I have to find Zoe! I took into a sprint, headed for her house.

"Jason!" I cried. "Any idea on where she is?"

"No sorry!" the voice replied.

Dammit, looks like I have to find her myself. What happened here anyway? I thought that demons wouldn't come near humans, unless there secluded. This is definitely not secluded.

Wait... A demon lord! That's the only reason they'd come here in the first place, to make welcoming for the demon lord that's about to come. Aw jeez, the last thing I need is a demon lord, just after I've come back from the dead.

I saw a green flash and went for it. I finally found Zoe, launching green spheres full of green compressed drive energy. Her beautiful face, beaded with sweat, Her red jacket, dirty, and ripped. Happyness filled, I've finally found her, I've finally found Zoe!

"Zoe!" I yelled, running for her.

She didn't look like she heard me, probably because she was fighting something else. A demon that looked more human than the others, and strangely more powerful. I think I've just met my demon lord.

"This is it, girl, now DIE!" He yelled, launching a literal lightning bolt of pure black energy. Great, another drive user like me. Wait, that energy will kill her! I gotta do something!

Without thinking, I activated my blue human energy, and practically going faster than a jet, scooping her off her feet, and turn her around. A black lightning bolt entered my chest, and sent a singing pain through me. Blood spurted through my open, burnt wound.

"Agh!" I yelled, though strengthening my resolve, I flew to the top of a roof, of another building. I plopped her down, and sat down to view my wounds, before being tackled by her, her dagger at my throat.

"Who are you?!" Zoe yelled.

"It's me Zoe... its Max!" I managed.

"Max is... dead." She said in her sorrow. A flashback entered my mind, seeing her face, covered in tears over my dead body. Though she should be happy, I didn't die painfully. If fact, so much had be blown out of my chest, I didn't have anything left to feel any pain whatsoever. That was one face I never wanted to see again.

"Zoe... look..." I muttered, forcing back the pain, I revealed the scar she gave me when we were younger, a scar the shape of a Nikes symbol that she gave me by mistaking me for an intruder, and slashed my arm with a pencil.

"That scar..." She said, anger escaping her face. "It is you..."

She embraced me, way to hard for my own good. Pleasurable as it was, she was making my wound hurt like heck.

"Zoe... let go, that... hurts!" I managed. Though she wasn't letting up!

"Max! I thought you were dead! Where've you been? Why didn't you... you... Why didn't you just stay!" She sobbed.

I explained everything that happened so far, how I literally got kicked out'a heaven, how I got my sweet ass coat, everything. All the time I explained, she stayed clutched to my chest. Her Drive energy, that was emanating from her, was already starting to close my wound. She was giving me energy!

"Max, can you beat him?" She asked. "Wait... of course you can, go for it." She clutched my hand, and I could feel coursing energy, surround my body. I finally figured it out, Zoe didn't just fuel my strength... she is my strength. Now its time to prove it. I stood up, my wound finally closed, and stared up at the lord.

Hope your watching chomp, this is from you!

"Hey you!" I yelled at the demon. "Demon Strike!" I raised my palm, and launched a pillar of energy, straighter, yet more rapid than ever before, resembling Chomps lightning strike. It pierced his chest, and flew through him, slowly obliterating him. He gave one last cry before dying away completely. All demon grunts around slowly disappeared into the shadows. Zoe gave me a funny look.

"Now its time for us to go home." She said happily.

I finally made it to her house, and after saying hey to her parents, I traveled my way to her room. She took off my cloak, and examined my wound.

"Looks like it's gonna be fine!" She said happily.

"So, what have you been doing lately?" I asked.

She told me on how she was defending the town from demons, how she managed to transfer her powers into a dagger. She's learning faster than I have. She also explained about how two days after they buried me, Rex, and his crew had gone MIA for several months now. She's been fighting all these demons alone? Man she must be strong!

This is it! I have to do this now. Those last words I was too weak to say.

"Zoe... I'm sorry, I did what I had to do, I love you, kay?" I said it without thinking. I wouldn't have it any other way. She whirled around, and looked at me, a large blush on her face. Without warning, she kissed me, sending a shiver down my spine. She sat with me, and we never broke apart, I don't know how long I sat there, A minute, and hour, I dunno, my mind went completely blank. All I knew was, I never wanted that moment to end, and as long as it's jsut the two of us, it'll probably never en-

Knock Knock! OH COME ON!

We finally broke apart, and I opened the door. It was her father.

"I just wanted to tell you dinners ready, an- you don't look so good, your all sweaty, and your shirts all wrinkled. Anything wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing sir..." I said in a funny voice. "Nothing at all"

* * *

**Well, you've all been waiting for that kiss right? Well there it is! Review me please! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: The sorrow of Loss

**I don't own dinosaur king, or any of its characters**

These last few days were spent watching over my town, for any disturbance of any kind, and planning dates with Zoe. Things have been going great in the last week. We hung out all the time, and finally her parents approved me being with her, as long as I obey the whole, "Don't hurt her, or we'll kill you" rule. They won't have to worry there, I'd never hurt her, even if it cost me my life. Though, I had to limit the time spent with her, and match it up with my time looking for the Alpha gang. At first, she didn't like me spending more time finding them, but after my explanation, she wanted me to scoot away, and look for them now.

I have to find them, or else, my time with her will be permanently done. Well... until she dies, but anyway.

I've seen some evidence in the news that the Alpha gang were in the area. This evidence included, slash marks, that were made by a sword. What's significant is that the slashes were molten hot, and coated in flames. That defiantly had to be the work of the Tyrannosaurs katana, that Rico fought me with, back a few months ago. Then, there was evidence of giant holes in the ground, that looked suspiciously like hammer marks. That was defiantly made by the Cychainia hammer.

Yikes, just thinking about those weapons gave me goosebumps. One of them put a fiery hole in my shoulder! And seeing them in the hands of the Alpha gang, didn't really give me a good feeling in my stomach.

"Damn... Nothing today..." I muttered, staring across the rooftops of the buildings.

I jumped off the building, and ran for the Drake residence, with a dozen people staring at me, running by faster than any track runner could. Rex's speed training helped me out a lot before he left.

I got used to the staring. I pull a lot of stunts in my town, because I have the room for it, and when people see me, they either think I'm a monster, which I kind of am, or just some crazy psychopath who's immune to pain, and fatigue. Doesn't make to much of a difference anyway, I just protect them, they can have an opinion of me. I couldn't care less.

Running, and jumping over boundaries, I bolted over the wall, and landed right at the door. I couldn't wait to see Zoe again. A week of looking for psychopaths can put a damper on things, so I need a beautiful face to brighten my mood. I knocked on the door, and waited.

Nobody answered, even after I knocked again, and waited. Why is there nobody home? Zoe didn't mention going anywhere, so what the heck?

I finally scooted the rug back, and found the spare key. Opening the door, I noticed the entire house was dark, and smelt of something weird. Why doe's this remind me... Of the day my parents died. That smell of death, that penetrated me nostrils.

_Zoe... No!_

I ran across the entire house, checking each room, and screaming her name. Finally at the end of the hall, I ended up at the master bedroom, which stunk the most. Every fiber of my being was screaming, don't open the door, you won't like what you see, but I knew I had too. It was my only chance to know what was going on here. I opened the door, and saw nothing but pools of blood, covering every of the room. It was so like the room my parents were in.

_No... no no no!_

There was nobody in here, nobody at all. The room was just coated in blood. I had decided to explore the room, and bring the blood to the police to see whose blood it was. To think, me of all people, would be going to the police, I'm ashamed of myself.

As I made my way to the middle of the room, a drop of blood, feel to my cheek. I wiped it off, and looked around the room, Where did that come from?

Another drop of blood, dripped to my cheek. As I wiped it off, I noticed it was coming from the ceiling and took a look. There, were both Zoe's parents, impaled by a very large arrow, stuck to the ceiling. They had cuts all over their dead bodies, and each had a look of absolute terror on there faces. They just stayed there, suspended from the ground, stuck to an arrow.

The emotions I felt, made teen stress look like some sick joke. I have witnessed death so many times, it didn't really quake me, but this reminded me, exactly of how my parents died. I felt like screaming, and puking at the same time, but I ended up running through the house, and out the door.

I saw Zoe riding in on her Bike, and staring at me.

"Max!" She said happily. "What's the matter? You looked more stressed then usual. Oh, hey, where's mom, and dad?" Her words drove a stake into my heart.

_No... she can't see them like this..._

"Zoe wait!" I yelped as she ran past me. "Don't go in there!"

"What? You a surprise?" She asked. She went to her parents room, and just stood there.

_ZOE, NOOOOOOOOO!_

Her scream made my fear's realize themselves. Sobs echoed through air, and pierced the heavens above. She ran to me, and embraced me harshly, sobbing into my shirt. I wouldn't be surprised... The man who murdered my family had stricken again... And once again... I was too powerless to even notice...

* * *

**Well, that was a sad chapter, but we finally got some evidence on the family murderer, at the cost of Zoe's family. How will this affect them? Review me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge, Arrival Zeta point

**I don't own dinosaur king, or any of it's characters. **

Revenge. That was the single word that circulated my head ever since the death of Zoe's family. Seeing her hurt, her in pain, it hurt me more than dying, and that was pretty painful. I've been shot out of a window more times than I can count, had my ribs broken more times then I can count, been blasted by demon bullets, slashed by demon swords, and even died, but nothing could compare to the pain I've seen in Zoe's face these past few weeks.

Rex was still no where to be seen, but that hadn't peeked my interest at all. I had way to many problems to deal with before I worry about finding Rex. I had to find, and beat the Alpha Gang, so I won't die, again, I have to find the murderer for both mine and Zoe's families. Why though, why would this maniac go after her family? I could understand with my parents, since my father was a demon, but why attack her parents.

Maybe it's because I lived there. Maybe this person murdered them for collateral damage, like when it murdered my mother, just because she was there. Just thinking of that gave me more guilt then ever.

Lately, I was staring over the town, from any rooftop I could find, not that it was doing me any good. I opted to leave town several times, but I didn't want to leave the girl I loved. Two weeks, and not a single member had been found and,or, killed. Two weeks wasted, doing nothing but standing on random roofs, and staring at other buildings, as if something might just randomly pop up.

"Dammit all to hell!" I screamed, punching the roof top, sending cracks, springing across the entire area. "Can't something good happen to me, for once in my life, PLEASE?!"

I could see several eyes on the ground, staring up at me, with shocked expressions. I stepped away from the edge, and took a running start, jumping over the edge. I felt the wind, blow across my face, and my hair blow along with the wind. I landed to the ground below, and continued to walk down the path of the road, ignoring the eyes staring at me.

Think Max, think, where would the Alpha gang be?

Only one word passed through my brain.

_Zeta point!_

Why didn't I think of that before? But how can I find Zeta-point? The damn place is a giant, flying, spaceship/island! There's no way I can find something like that, for all I know, they could be. For all I know, they could be in a whole different time period.

Though, I do have something that could help me... the time sphere that Rex gave me. That one sphere is good for a trip round there and back, so I have only one shot at this.

I ran up to my room, and searched through one of my old drawers. Finally, the purplish sphere became visible in my sights. I gripped it, and softly put it on my bed. I should pack up right for this journey. Grabbing my old school bag, I packed my stuff up slowly with two loafs of bread, two cold bottles of water, a few extra weapons, and a spare shirt, and jeans. Alright! All set!

I put on my black trench coat, and gripped the sphere in my hands. I threw it harshly to the ground, and the portal instantly grew. It looked like a spiral, made of purple, and black colors, and spun like a mini tornado.

_Wait for me Zoe, I'll be back!_

I jumped through the portal, and was instantly nauseated, thanks to the constant spinning. The spiral spun my body around, like a rag doll, and made me sick to my stomach inside.

_No, come on Max, you have to endure_ it.

My feeling, my resolve, they all brought me back to reality. I have to endure whatever trials ahead that I must face. No matter the pain, I have to fight, for the D-team, for Zoe. I straitened myself as best as I could, and flew through the portal, gliding through whatever force was pulling me.

Focus you mind on your destination, or you'll get lost in the void. I remembered Rex's words when I first used this kind of portal. He seemed to forget about how hard it is to focus when your flying through space at 100 MPH, spinning no less. How am I supposed to focus when I'm like this?

Time travelings bullshit...

Finally, after what seemed like an hour of constant spinning's, and feelings that made me want to puke my guts out, the portal finally spit me out to the floor. The field I landed in, looked like it was supposed to be a grassy field. The sky was filled with dirt, and the sun looked to be a distant memory.

What happened here, is this really the future? My gaze shifted around my other surroundings. Am I... at the Drake residence? It looks like a pile of rubble. The whole area looked like a pile of rubble.

The first think that I heard from the sky, was a rapid droning sound, followed with a harsh gust of wind. I looked up into the sky, and finally saw Zeta point, the time machine/island/team-base/whatever the hell you want to call it.

"Alright... time for an invasion" I said maliciously. I posed my body, and got ready to fly. "Get in my way, your just asking for death... Time to die Alpha Gang!" I yelled, before charging my blue human energy, and flew through the air. I flew faster than ever before, and penetrated the hull of the ship.

I raised my sword, and said in my most malicious voice, "So... who dies fir- OH GOD!" I yelled, jumping back, as a cyclone blade flew at me at a rapid speed. I caught it in midair with my two hands, before it could split me in half.

Zander stepped in front of me, a demonic grin on his face. "Hello there child..." He said maliciously. His voice was a much deeper shade, his clothing was the same, but he was much taller, and paler.

"Oh dear god!" I cried. He swept his hand back, and the cyclone blade flew out of my hands, and back to his. Ursula, and Ed stepped out, Ed wielding a giant hammer, and Ursula wielding a sword.

"Uh guys? ... Teaming up on me is not fair, I mean... I know we did it all the time but..." I murmured.

"KILL THE BASTARD!" Ed cried, charging first.

Well so much for that. He was on me in an instant, bringing his hammer down fast. My blade was raised, in a skyward, defensive fashion, blocking the hammers weight. Is it me, or is the hammer heavier than last time? Well, I did go on a demon rage when I first fought that hammer, but I digress. I countered, will all the demon/human force I possessed, and sliced the entire hammer in half. Wow, blades are pretty brittle these days. Ed was thrown back, and flopped helplessly on the ground. I felt long awaited power surge through me, and the hammer dispersed into the void.

_That's one..._

Next was Zander's weapon. He through it again, but I dodged by doing the matrix dodge, the blade, missing me by millimeters. He swept his hand around, and the blade flew around like a saucer. The blade came back, this time, by my legs. it cut my ankle, luckily, missing any important part of my ankle, but wounding me just the same. The blade came at me again, but I was ready for it this time. My blade ran across the entire frame, splitting it in half.

_Two..._

Ursula came at me fast, and hard, her blade slamming into mine, with renowned force. We began to trade blows, with her side moving weaker, and weaker.

"Demon Charge!" I cried, my body moving fast, and slicing the blade in half, with my black/crimson blade.

_And that makes three..._

I heard clapping behind me. I turned around, and faced Rex, a long blue cloak around him, and a black shirt underneath. "Long time no see my friend... still as viscous I see." He mused, smiling. I was about to tell him off, before a yellow lightning bolt, pierced my arm, knocking me to the floor. I yelled in pain, a three inch whole hole was embedded in my shoulder.

Rod, and Laura stepped out, with grins on their faces.

"Guess it's tag team work huh?" Rex muttered, unleashing his claws.

_I guess I don't have a choice..._

* * *

**Well that's it for htis chapter, I finally finished it. well, laters review me! **


End file.
